


Art For "Safe and Sound"

by afteriwake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Art for the fanfic "Safe and Sound" by 26stars.
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 13
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art For "Safe and Sound"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228464) by [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars). 



> A wallpaper and a cover created for "Safe and Sound" by 26stars for WIP Big Bang 2020.


End file.
